Looking For Warmth
by agendersubaru
Summary: Shu/Yuma oneshot. Shu and Yuma get lost in a snowstorm.


**(A/N: Anon on tumblr brought up a Sakamaki/Mukami ski trip where Shu and Yuma end up in a cabin together and I thought it was a great idea! So I wrote a lil oneshot! As usual, if you're not into Sakamaki/Mukami pairings then don't read this and save yourself the trouble.**

 **Anyway, are they best friends? Boyfriends? Who knows!)**

* * *

"...Neet…Oi, neet…...!..."

Shu felt himself slipping back into consciousness when he heard that familiar voice. Immediately, he felt bitter cold sinking into his body, especially his arms and back. He could feel his shoulders being shaken, and he managed (with quite a bit of effort) to open his eyes to a squint. He saw the blurry face of Yuma Mukami appear before him, with concerned eyes and an orange beanie covering his head.

"Buddy, you okay?"

It was snowing. That's right, he had been on vacation with his family up in the mountains. "Vacation" was a bit of a misleading word, because it was a mandatory trip and Shu had been forced to go. In his disinterest, he hadn't packed much, and of course he wasn't going to go skiing or playing around in the snow like the triplets had been doing (but he _had_ thought it was pretty funny watching Ayato dump snow down the back of Reiji's shirt) so he had found a nice quiet place and settled down to sleep.

"...Where am I?" he mumbled. "Is this heaven?"

Of course he knew it wasn't heaven, but he knew saying that would get a reaction out of Yuma. And it did - Yuma scrunched up his nose and looked like he wanted to smack him.

"Don't mess around. Do you know where you are right now?"

"...In the snow," he answered simply.

"Yeah, you're right. In the snow, in the middle of buttfuck _nowhere_."

Shu sat up with a grunt, lazily brushed the snow off his shoulders, and looked around. Yep...He didn't recognize this scenery. Nothing but snow and trees all around. It was too much effort to think back, but he was pretty sure that when he fell asleep, he could see the resort. Now it was nowhere to be found. The wind was strong and snow was hitting his face so he had to keep squinting.

"...Oh...How did I get here…?"

"Beats me," Yuma sighed, getting off his knees. "Maybe you were sleepwalking. I was on a nature walk and found you here. I thought you were dead."

Shu smiled dryly. "And you came to rescue me? My hero."

"Shut the fuck up! You're so damn ungrateful," he spat. "But it's dangerous to sleep in the snow. You'll freeze to death, or get buried alive and we'll never be able to find you."

"No one would look for me."

"You're really pissing me off...Get off the ground. The snow's picking up so I'll get you back to the resort." Yuma extended his hand for Shu to take, and Shu weakly reached up to take it.

The snow was picking up faster than Yuma had expected, apparently. A sudden gust of wind blew by, strong enough to knock him over, and, unable to find his balance fast enough, he toppled over on top of Shu. Shu blinked his eyes, suddenly face-to-face with the taller boy as they both lay there in the snow. Their noses were almost touching. It was enough for Shu to feel the warmth off of Yuma's face.

"...Hey."

"Shut up," Yuma said immediately, struggling to his feet and immediately turning away. "It was an accident."

Amused at how flustered he was, Shu couldn't help but smile. He got to his feet too, more than ready to head back to the warmth of their resort. "Which way is the way back?"

"Well, it's…" Yuma looked around. "...Uh."

"Don't tell me you weren't paying attention."

"I was paying attention!" Yuma snapped. "I just...got disoriented just now, and-"

"Whatever." Shu yawned. "It doesn't really matter to me whether we make it back or not. This is just bothersome."

Yuma grumbled something under his breath and grabbed Shu's arm. "Shut up, I said I know the way! It's this way." He started dragging him off, and Shu followed while dragging his feet in the snow.

They had been walking for centuries, or at least that was how long it felt like to Shu, but in reality it was probably just a few minutes. Yuma was looking around with a confused look on his face, but he wasn't ready to admit he was lost yet, so Shu didn't try to force him to say it. The cold was really starting to affect Shu, though. Again, he hadn't packed much for this trip, and he was currently only wearing a sweater with a light jacket over it, plus he had been lying down in the snow earlier. All the cold and wind reminded him of the North Pole...but he quickly pushed those memories out of his head. He had started to shiver.

Yuma had apparently felt it, because he slowed down a bit and turned around. "You okay?"

"I'm tired."

"That's not what I meant. Aren't you freezing?"

Shu shrugged. Yuma rolled his eyes at how stubborn he was being, then he pulled his beanie off his head (making his hair stick up in the process), and pulled it over Shu's head. Shu let him, since he was too busy staring at the ground to do much about it. Plus, Yuma touching his head felt kind of nice.

"...You don't need to do this…"

"I'm dressed warmer than you so at least take this."

"I don't need it."

"Shut up and take it." Yuma pulled it over Shu's ears, then turned around and kept going, hands in his pockets. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

Shu thoughtfully touched the fabric of the beanie, which was still warm from being on Yuma's head so long. Then he hurried to catch up with him.

Unfortunately, Yuma seemed to have led him in the wrong direction. They didn't find the resort, but they did find a small deserted cabin covered in snow. Shu let out a sigh when he saw it, knowing that it meant for sure that they weren't going to find the resort anytime soon, and Yuma whirled around and started frantically explaining himself.

"Hey, so it's, you know...we might be, uh...what's the word…"

"Lost?"

"I mean, that's not really the word I would use, but...I mean...we _could_ be…"

"It's storming really hard. I don't think we should be out here for much longer." Shu pointed at the cabin. "We better go in there."

"What, in that super haunted place?"

Shu glanced at him. "Are you afraid of ghosts?"

"No! Don't be stupid! It's just," Yuma crossed his arms and appeared to shake a bit, probably because of the cold. "Freaky cabin in the woods. It's straight out of a horror movie."

"Yuma...If there's something in there, it's more afraid of you than you are of it."

"I'm not afraid of jack shit, got that?!"

"Got it...Then let's go inside before we freeze."

Yuma winced quietly, but it was clear that he had no choice.

So they headed into the cabin, which was totally empty. It was a bare two-room place with a sofa, fireplace, and a bunch of supplies strewn about on a desk. One of the windows was cracked and let the cold air inside, and the floors were all dusty. Even Shu had to admit it was definitely a good setting for a horror movie, though he wasn't really scared of this kind of thing.

Yuma, on the other hand, was glancing around the place with wide eyes and staying behind Shu. Shu thought it was pretty hilarious that a vampire was scared of ghosts, but he did his best to hide his laughter. He patted Yuma on the arm.

"Why don't you find some light, big guy."

"Uh-huh...Light…Got it."

It didn't take Yuma long to find a working lantern, which lit the place up fairly well. Shu, exhausted from the trip, collapsed down on the sofa and hugged himself tightly to alleviate the cold feeling in his body. He was sort of hoping that Yuma would forget about the hat so he could just keep it.

Yuma felt considerably better after checking the place out and not finding any signs of any ghosts. His next task was to find a source of warmth. (He probably would have gotten angry at Shu for not helping at all, but he was distracted and didn't really notice Shu falling asleep on the couch). He found a box of matches on the desk, and a basket of firewood next to the fireplace. He absentmindedly started loading wood into the fireplace.

Shu opened one eye and just managed to see Yuma lighting a match. In a sudden panic, he shot up. "What are you doing?"

Yuma glanced over, holding the burning match between two fingers. "Making a fire?"

Shu whimpered. "Put it out."

"Why? Do you really wanna freeze-?"

"Put it out, _please_."

Shu's shoulders were all tense, and his fingers were clinging to the arms of his jacket as he hugged himself, and his eyes were frantically staring at him. Flustered, Yuma blew out the match.

"All right, all right, no fire, see? Relax."

Shu took a deep breath, and shook his head a little, as if to shake the panic out of himself. Yuma stared back at him with his lips parted slightly. He wasn't sure why Shu had gotten so upset all of a sudden, but in any case, making a fire was out of the question.

"...All right, then I'll go find some blankets!" he decided out loud before rushing off to the bedroom.

Shu pulled up his legs and hugged his knees to his chest, and he watched Yuma look in the closets through the doorway to the bedroom. Just watching him move around was able to calm him down somewhat. He mentally reminded himself that his old friend was still alive, and that he was even in the same house as him, right there. He was still a bit shaken up, but he felt better.

Yuma soon returned with an armful of blankets. "Hey, I think I found something that'll work. Are you…" he paused, unsure of how to phrase this. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he said quietly. He didn't sound so okay, though, because his voice cracked.

Yuma tossed him a blanket and sat down on the other end of the sofa. He stared at the other one in his hands thoughtfully, and after a long pause, he moved closer to Shu and wrapped that blanket around both of their shoulders.

They were close enough to touch each other now. Shu and Yuma's shoulders brushed together, and suddenly Shu felt a lot less cold.

"Is this better?"

After a tentative pause, Shu answered. "This is better." Much better.

Yuma awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and stared into space. "The storm's going crazy out there. I think we should stay here till it blows over, but that could take all night."

"I could stay here all night."

"I, err...Sorry I got us lost."

Shu leaned against Yuma. "It's okay. We found a pretty good place."

"This is a good place…?"

"It's good. I finally got to get away from my brothers for a while."

Yuma laughed. "So you wanted to be left alone, huh."

"I don't mind that you're here." He rested his head on Yuma's shoulder and shut his eyes. "Actually...I'm glad you're here."

Yuma put his arm around Shu and rubbed his shoulder. He snuggled a bit closer and rested against Shu's head, shutting his eyes too. "I like you much better when you're honest, y'know."

The two of them went to sleep like that, sharing each other's body warmth, while the wind and snow raged on outside.


End file.
